


Size Totally Matters

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, POV Gabriel, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Gabriel's a cosmic being who dwarfs Mount Everest. Of course he has a size kink.





	Size Totally Matters

When you're one of the oldest beings in the cosmos, there's very little that's a real threat to you. The other three Archangels, Death, and dear old Daddy Himself rounded out that particular list. Being older than the Universe itself and having a true form the size of Mount Everest came with its perks, after all. Though if you asked Gabriel, that “true form" wasn’t the real him. It hadn't been the real Gabriel in thousands of years. No, the  _ real  _ Gabriel was five feet, seven-and-a-half inches tall (and yes, that half inch was important dammit!), blond, and a tad chubby from all that sugar. There was an unfathomable amount of power crammed into that body, but it was  _ his _ , candy addiction and all. 

 

Normally, the height thing wasn't even a consideration. No amount of gentle teasing from Dean could get a reaction out of him-  he was secure about his body and he more than made up for those lost inches in other departments, thank you very much. But with Sam… oh, with Sam it was different. So very, very different. See, with Sam Winchester, Gabriel’s mate and very own pet Sasquatch, Gabriel could feel  _ small.  _ The hunter was tall and muscle bound in ways that made men and women alike swoon, effortlessly dominating any room he stood in. Sure, Gabriel could smite him off the face of the Earth with no more effort than snapping up a Snickers, but that didn't matter. Sam made him feel tiny, protected, even cherished, especially when the idiotic mortal threw himself in front of Gabriel to block a Vampire’s attack or stop a particularly lucky Demon from stabbing him. Granted, neither scenario would do more than piss the Archangel off, but such displays of raw strength tended to make Gabriel’s knees mushy and other parts of his anatomy hard enough to pound nails. 

 

But Gabriel’s favorite part by  _ miles _ was the way Sam could completely dominate him in bed. It was an illusion of control- if Gabe wanted out of his restraints, there was no stopping him. But he didn't  _ want  _ out. No, he wanted Sam to hold him down and fuck him through the mattress at every opportunity. And yeah, Gabe really preferred bottoming most of the time. When there was a clear nine inches of cock available and you had a virtually indestructible body, who wouldn't want to get reamed by that monster?! It was his absolute favorite thing about spending time with mortals.

 

Which was exactly where Gabriel found himself now- flat on his back on Sam’s bed, with the hunter buried balls deep in his ass. Fucking  _ bliss.  _ Sam hitched Gabriel’s thighs higher on his hips and slammed in again, angling straight into the angel’s prostate and making him see stars. Fuck yes, this was  _ exactly  _ how Gabriel liked it- hanging half over the edge of the bed, hands pinned over his head, with no leverage to meet Sam’s powerful thrusts. The Winchester was dripping sweat with the effort he was putting into fucking the smaller man senseless, eyes blown wild with lust, and Gabriel’s cock drooled another bead of precum in response.

 

“Fuck, G’briel… Christ you feel so damned good, split open on my dick. Gonna fuck you until you can feel it in your throat!” Sam snarled and Gabriel grinned, using his legs to force Sam even deeper into his body. The hunter went all caveman during sex- no sweet, tender lovemaking to be seen here, oh no. Even at his most gentle, Sam was a force of nature in the sack and never failed to make Gabriel blow his load in a spectacular manner. He usually managed it without a hand on the angel’s dick, too. 

 

Gabriel tried to gasp out a response, but every slam of Sam’s hips drove the breath out of his lungs and all he could manage was a low, keening moan. Ok it was an Enochian swear word filthy enough that Gabriel might have been concerned that God would smite him, but He had designed the Winchester’s body, monster dong and all, so yeah He could forgive Gabriel for cussing. Aaaand Gabriel really needed to stop thinking about his Dad while getting his ass reamed. Ick. 

 

Sam’s hips never stopped as he shifted both of Gabriel’s wrists to one broad palm, sinking his now free hand into the angel’s messy golden locks. Sam had a kink for pulling Gabriel’s hair that was only matched by Gabe’s kink for  _ having  _ his hair pulled, and the angel cried out brokenly. Sam arched over him, bringing his kiss-bruised lips within range but not quite letting Gabriel make contact. The fucking  _ tease! _ The complaint that bubbled up in Gabriel’s throat died before it ever had a chance when Sam changed the angle again, fucking mercilessly into the ArchHerald’s sweet spot with impossible accuracy. Or maybe they just screwed that damned often- either way Gabriel wasn't about to complain. Sam tugged his hair again just as he slammed home and the smaller man arched into a deep bow, screaming until his voice broke at the same time the mirror did. The coil of heat in his gut went taught, a hairsbreadth from snapping as Gabriel hovered on the very edge of a blinding orgasm, when Sam let go of Gabriel’s hands and hiked a soft, creamy thigh up his hip, giving him the absolutely perfect angle to drive into his lover. One of Gabriel’s now freed hands shot up to Sam's shoulder, leaving deep red stripes where his nails dug in. The other came down to first into the sheets. There was a loud ripping sound, but neither man gave a shit about their sixth ruined set of sheets this month. Sam grinned viciously, all teeth and smug self-satisfaction, and went in for the kill.

 

“Come for me.” The hunter ordered, hazel fox-eyes watching greedily as Gabriel writhed under him. He bucked up to meet Sam’s next thrust and that was it, game over,  _ finito.  _ The Archangel choked on a ragged howl of pleasure and clamped down on his mate’s cock as he striped Sam’s washboard abs with splatters of hot cum. The hunter was right behind him, fucking Gabriel through the angel’s orgasm and into his own with a gut punched moan. His thrusts turned sloppy and shaky but he didn't stop until he milked a second wave of spurts from Gabriel’s dick, making him whimper with the overstimulation. 

  
Breaking Sam of the habit of rolling to the side to avoid squashing him had been hard, but Gabriel absolutely loved it when his mate just collapsed on top of him...and there it was! Gabriel gave a contented groan as Sam let his full weight rest on the thoroughly fucked out cosmic being. Yup, indestructible body for the win! Sam snuffled his nose into Gabriel’s sweat drenched hair and he could feel the hunter smiling against his skin. His hunter’s erection was already fading, but even soft it made for a decent plug, keeping Sam’s seed inside him, and Gabriel was more than happy to lay here like this until the end of time. Well, maybe not  _ quite  _ that long- there was a tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream in the freezer calling his name. But napping with his massive human sprawled across him certainly had its own merits right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fucking AMAZING and smoking hot fan art http://comical-halves.tumblr.com/image/29780104236


End file.
